Bring Me To Life
by Forbidden Koibito
Summary: YAOI and INCEST![YuriKurnado] After Yuri's return from Zurich, Kurando learns exactly who was supposed to get Anne's necklace.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Shadow Hearts, Midway, Azure, Nautilus, or any other company that worked on the Shadow Hearts project. We just write the things you wanted to see but couldn't!

**Notes:** If you don't know how we role yet, here's how it goes. We roleplay the stories out online, the one of us fleshes it up and makes it sound even better than actions and dialouge, aka backstory ... kinda. It's pretty much PWP, but we like it like that. This is the second story in the Completion Arc. SEC played as Kurando and HBM played as Yuri and wrote out the story. We hope you like it!

_III_

"Damn. Remind me not to do that again."

Kurando looked up from the spot he had stared a hole into, knowing the voice speaking all too well. He smiled softly, as he usually did when his cousin was around, but upon seeing the distress in his face, Kurando's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" The young swordsman tilted his head a bit at the inquiry.

"I gave a woman jewelry." Yuri answered snidely as he stood in front of his younger cousin, placing his hands on his hips and becoming fascinated with the same spot Kurando had had his eyes on only seconds ago.

Kurando blinked in confusion. "Oh...was that a mistake? I thought women liked to receive gifts."

Yuri rolled his eyes at Kurando's blatant observation. "Sure, but I gave the wrong piece of jewelry to the wrong person."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Kurando told him slowly. He was never really good at understanding emotions, even his own.

Yuri sighed in frustration, and then explained what had happened. "I took Karin to Alice's grave. Alice wore a necklace that my mother, Anne, had given me, and I had given to her before she died. Someone I care deeply about has always carried that necklace, and I gave it to Karin."

Kurando smiled in comprehension."Oh...I see. I'm sorry to hear that, but, Karin is a nice woman. I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it perhaps?" He glanced away for a moment, as if afraid to meet his cousin's eyes. "Who was it for?"

The elder shook his head. Nah, I don't think even _she_ could understand this one. Besides, you have better things to hear than my problems, don't you?" He looked up at his cousin, catching his gaze and holding him there.

"I don't mind, Yuri. Sometimes it's better to let others hear our feelings." Kurando smiled, enjoying the light atmosphere the two shared.

Yuri smirked jokingly. "Did you get that off a fortune cookie?"

Kurando laughed, his cousins sense of humor always being able to amuse him. "No, my mother tells me that."

The elder smiled, taking in the day as the sun set over Inugami Village. Having weapons on hand wasn't needed tonight. The peaceful air set a cool chill to the normally warm landscape, making this night somewhat different than any other. "Your mother, my aunt, Saki, she's a really nice woman."

"Yes, she is very kind." Kurando agreed. "I'm glad she was of help to you and your friends."

"Yeah, she was a big help, telling us where to find Nicolai and everything." Yuri said, remember the incident. He didn't like thinking about it. He changed the subject, smirking as he kept his eyes locked with the samurai's. "So, what's going on with you and the princess, huh?"

Kurando blushed, a pout forming on his normally happy face. "We're friends, that's all. She's pleasant company."

Yuri laughed at this statement."Pleasant? That's not the word I would have chosen, but what ever tickles your fancy."

"Oh really?" Kurando tossed back playfully. "And what tickles your fancy then, Karin, or perhaps Lucia?" He smirked devilishly. "Or is it Cornelia? Perhaps you like younger girls, cousin?"

Again Yuri laughed. "My cousin thinks about more than his loyalties and fighting? I am shocked!" He placed one hand to his heart, the other palm-side out to his forehead, mocking a heart attack, and earning him a loud chuckle from Kurando before taking it seriously again. "But no, I don't 'fancy' any of them. Since Alice died, I've actually found a male to be more attractive ... and I just came out of the closet to my cousin. Great." He scratched his head in embarrassment, looking away from his younger cousin.

Kurando laughed, surprising his cousin."I knew it. You like Joachim." He said, keeping his evilly playful smirk.

Yuri flustered at the suggestion, his arms flailing about in disgust. "What? No, No No NOOO! Are you crazy? His brother Keith, maybe, but, him, just, you insult my tastes." He pouted slightly, the smirk vanishing from Kurando's face, a playful smile replacing it.

"I didn't mean to insult you Yuri, but I didn't think you would have gone for Gephetto, and he is the only other one."

Yuri stepped closer to his younger cousin until the length of his body was in line with his locking eyes again with him. He placed a hand on the small of his back, feeling the slight chill run up his spine and hovered just over his lips, the breath tickling the young swordsman. "Is that right, Kurando?"

Kurando's face painted itself a faint pink, his voice fumbling for words. "Y-Yuri! What...I...you couldn't possibly mean...me?"

The harmonixer smirked, his lips never wavering from their position. "Aren't you the bright one?"

The swordsman blushed deeper and looked as far away from Yuri as possible given the small proximity.

"But...we're cousins...and...I'm nothing special anyway."

Yuri smiled at the young man's modesty. "Being cousins didn't matter until you found out." When Kurando give him a questioning look, Yuri explained. "Your little princess is a horrible secret keeper." Kurando blushed even more red, realization dawning on him. "And you have a hell of a lot more to offer than you give yourself credit for, Kurando."

"I do?" Kurando asked as he looked confusedly at his cousin.

A softly pressed kiss to his cheek made him blush, and Yuri smiled. "Let me show you Kurando, but not here. Let's go to the Fountain of Sukune."

Kurando touched his cheek where Yuri kissed him. "A-alright..." He let Yuri take his hand and lead him to the fountain, ignoring the stares that the villagers were giving them. They traveled along the small path silently, stopping only when they had reached their destination, just in front of the waterfall at the water's edge. Yuri kissed his lips softly, taking things slow and easy for the clearly inexperienced samurai. Hesitantly, Kurando kissed him back, letting his lips mold into one with Yuri's.

Yuri pulled back slowly, holding his cousin to him by the hips. "Have you ever been kissed or touched like this before, Kurando?" he asked slightly knowingly.

His cousin blushed. "Mother's kissed my cheek before...but...that was it."

Yuri smiled lightly at the overly innocent samurai. He would be fine, but he did have to teach him a few things." Let your instincts guide you. Your fusions will help you." Yuri trailed sweet kisses down Kurando's neck, causing the smaller man to gasp and clutch at Yuri's jacket.

"Are...are you sure that's a good idea? Tsukiyomi is a woman...and...Jutendouji...he's very...aggressive."

The taller brunette smirked at the thought of Kurando being aggressive, the image nearly impossible for him to form, but a turn on nonetheless. "Don't let them take over, but let them help you." He explained to his cousin. "You'll be fine, I promise." He dipped his head again, sucking and bruising Kurando's innocent flesh.

Kurando let a very soft moan escape his lips. "I'll try..." He ran his hands lightly down Yuri's chest, exploring the territory he's always been afraid to venture.

The older cousin trailed his hands up Kurando's back, pulling them closer and resting his hands on his chest as he arched into the touch, sparking Yuri's curiosity about how long Kurando had really wanted this. He asked him. "Tell me, cousin, how long have you wanted this?"

The younger one sighed. "Since I first saw you standing with your friends...before you helped me."

Yuri smiled sadly at the fond memory, though it wasn't a very fond moment then. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" He pushed Kurando's kimono open, exposing his chest.

Kurando shivered as the breeze brushed his exposed flesh. "I was afraid you wouldn't reciprocate my intentions." He answered honestly.

The elder harmonixer ran his hands over Kurando's flesh, warming him as best he can. "I wish I had known. The truth is, I was afraid too. Me, who's not even afraid to die anymore."

Shock and despair crossed Kurando's face, a feature that didn't suit him at all. "No... because of the curse." Kurando knew all about it from talking with everyone in the party. They all had a different perspective on it, his being it was cruel, to do that to someone, especially if that someone is Yuri. He unzipped the leather jacket that concealed the wonder that is his cousin just a bit to reveal where the mistletoe had struck him, and pressed his lips to it lightly.

Again, Yuri flashed him a sad smile and stoked his cousin's light brown hair. "It will get me, eventually, along with all of my memories, but, I figured it out. If I die before the curse takes over me, I'll keep all of memories, and remember everyone I care about."

Kurando kissed Yuri's neck, his hesitation slowly dissipating. "Don't speak about that..._now_ is most important. We'll find a way to help you...I swear it."

Yuri nodded and stripped himself of his jacket, then slid Kurando's kimono off. "You care for me that much?"

"...I care for you a great deal." A faint tint of pink washed over his cousin's features at the sight of more exposed skin, and Yuri chuckled at his slight loss for words.

"I'm glad." He said before kissing Kurando fully. Kurando kissed him back, hesitancy flying away with the wind, his hands cradling the back of Yuri's neck. A finger flicking over his pert nipple and a tongue begging for entry elicited a soft gasp from the young samurai, and Yuri took advantage of this, delving his slick occupant into the unsuspecting Kurando's mouth, tasting what he thought to be his very soul inside. His hand slid slowly down the length of his cousin's body, stopping when he reached the growing bulge in his pants and stroking it softly, causing Kurando to moan louder than before into the kiss, his hips jerking involuntarily forward, wanting more of Yuri's gentle but firm caresses.

Yuri continued to steadily stroke Kurando's erection through his pants, getting lost in his younger cousin's melodious noises, moans escaping his lips as the younger one nipped hot kisses at his chest.

"Yuri…"

The harmonixer undid Kurando's pants, letting them fall listlessly to the stone ground and leaving his cousin in all his glory. He gasped at the fill sight of him. "Beautiful." Yuri laughed as his cousin blushed like mad.

"You...really think that highly of me?" Kurando asked shyly. Yuri smiled and nodded, his hands roaming the entirety of Kurando's naked flesh.

Kurando moaned wantonly, tugging at the top of Yuri's pants to get them off, though having some difficulty. Yuri smirked, helping his cousin and exposing himself fully. He placed the samurai's hand on his erection, thrusting into it slowly.

Tilting his head in fascination, Kurando stroked the harmonixer lightly, earning him a hiss in pleasure, followed by a husky whisper in his ear.

"Follow me." Yuri commanded, and Kurando complied, his fusions and lust starting to haze over his mind with just a hint of curiosity. He laced his fingers with Yuri's letting him led once again, this time, into the water. He was pinned to a rocky wall, the water deep enough to come up to the middle of their torsos. Yuri kissed him fully, thrusting their erections together.

Kurando, though a bit shocked by his cousin's force, quickly dismisses it and looses himself in he kiss, moaning desperately as he thrust back against Yuri's aching member.

Hands ran over the samurai's chest, again playing with his nipples and Kurando moaned a bit louder this time. The kiss was broken softly, and Yuri met his own blood red eyes with Kurando's.

"Do you trust me, Kurando?"

Looking at his cousin with a half-lidded gaze, Kurando replied, "Of course I do."

Yuri wrapped Kurando's legs around his waist, positioning himself to enter his cousin. "I can't guarantee once we start, I can stop, so you have to let me know now, are you ready for this?"

The younger one bit his lip in thought, then pressed himself closer to Yuri, nuzzling his cheek a bit. "I'm ready."

Crimson eyes met even more crimson eyes as their lips connected passionately and sweetly, the water providing enough lubricant to stretch Kurando open, Yuri pushing himself easily, but slowly into him. He waited patiently, knowing this was his cousin's first, but also keeping his fusions' lusty hunger at bay for a signal that he could continue.

Kurando squirmed a bit, gripping Yuri's shoulders tightly before nodding. "I'm fine..."

Yuri smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Kurando's lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around his cousin, groaning as he set a slow pace at first, enjoying the sensation of filling such beauty.

Moans vibrated the atmosphere at all the new sensations, Kurando eventually feeling comfortable enough to move his hips back against Yuri's in time with the older boy's thrusts.

The pace quickened, the fact that they were cousins was long discarded. Yuri enjoyed that Kurando was so responsive, hoping greatly that he could make Kurando cry in pleasure by finding that sweet spot in him. He knew when he found it, for the samurai suddenly threw his head back with a shout that was unusually loud for the quiet Inugami, scratching Yuri's back with his fingernails.

Satisfied he had pleasured Kurando in such a way, Yuri kept his upbeat pace, hitting the spot on him over and over, his body stiffening with each louder cry from his cousin.

"Yuri!" Kurando shouted cousin's name as he reached his peak, his whole body shuddering in blissfully white pleasure.

"Kurando!" The Hyuga dropped his head to his cousin's shoulder as his body went stiff, releasing his seed inside of the younger boy. He clung to Kurando, like letting go would end all life. Kurando tried to focus his hazy vision back to normal, returning the embrace lovingly.

Yuri regained his normal breathing rate rather quickly and kissed Kurando's cheek. "How do you feel?"

The swordsman nuzzled the older boy's cheek tiredly. "Really good, happy as well."

The harmonixer smiled and placed a lazy kiss to Kurando's temple. "Kurando?"

"Hmm?" The younger one looked at Yuri curiously.

"I love you. I wanted to give that necklace to you." It was uncharacteristically quiet for Yuri as he whispered the words he had longed to say for some time now. He watched his cousin's eyes widen slightly, blushing at the confession.

"You...you do? Truly?" Kurando's voice never quivered, but the tears were apparently persisting in his eyes.

Yuri cupped his cheek, smoothing a thumb over the skin water and sweat slicked skin. "With everything left in me, yeah." He whispered.

Kurando moved so his lips were barely touching Yuri's. "Yuri...I must tell you. I love you as well."

The gap between them was closed quickly as they shared an intimate kiss together, tongues molding as one, and breaths synchronized perfectly.

"Be mine, at least until the end of this journey?" Yuri asked quietly in the other's ear as the kiss was broken.

"Of course I will...till the end and onward." Kurando said as he held Yuri tighter.

Yuri let a tear he was unable to hide fall, "I feel like, you bring me to life again. Thank you, Kurando."

Shock ran through the young samurai as he brushed the tear from his cousin's cheek. "Don't cry, Yuri. Please don't cry..."

Yuri nuzzled into Kurando's neck, hiding himself in shame for crying, but let Kurando support him. "I'm sorry."

Kurando shook his head lightly. "There is nothing wrong with crying, Yuri. I just do not like to see you in any pain." He stroked the harmonixer's hair with a smile, kissing the top of his head softly but firmly.

The Hyuga picked his head up from his cousin's shoulder and kissed the underside of his chin. "Just, hold me for a little while longer, okay?" Yuri asked me timidly.

"For as long as you want. I enjoy being with you like this." Kurando held him tighter still, very content having his love in his arms and being loved in return.

One last time for the now cold a windy night, Yuri whispered. "I love you."

Kurando grinned and whispered just as softly. "I'll love you always."

_III_

Reviews make us happy puppies!


End file.
